


Речные духи

by MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, PWP, Ratings: R - NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired





	Речные духи

Словно усыпанная драгоценными камнями, сверкала река. От прозрачной глади взмывали поросшие соснами скалы, серые горы парили в синих небесах.   
  
Вэй Ин спустился по каменистому откосу к берегу. То и дело поскальзывался на камнях и кричал Ванцзи:  
  
— Как думаешь, Лань Чжань, много тут водится кровожадных духов, падких на молодую плоть? Будешь к ним ревновать, а?  
  
— Нет. Рядом с Гусу нет речных духов, — отвечал Ванцзи.   
  
На берегу Вэй Ин выгнулся, подпер поясницу ладонями, вскинул руки и потянулся. Мгновение он будто собирался взлететь, его блестящее от пота обнаженное тело напряглось, Ванцзи замер. Сердце колотилось в висках, дыхание перехватило. Солнечные пятна скользили по его лицу, по шее и плечам. Ванцзи представил, как касается их. Пересчитывает одно за другим, обводит пальцами.   
  
Вэй Ин повернул голову, подмигнул ему и улыбнулся. А в следующий миг оттолкнулся от берега и бросился в прозрачную воду. Всплеск, искристые брызги, темная тень под поверхностью.   
  
Вэй Ин исчез под водой.  
  
Ванцзи ждал.  
  
Прошла минута.   
  
Вскрикнула птица, ее звонкий голос ударился о поверхность реки и утонул в темном омуте.  
  
Ванцзи ждал. Прошло уже больше двух минут, а Вэй Ин все не показывался.   
  
Пахло горячей землей, хвоей, жар пропитал воздух, и только от реки тянуло холодом. Ванцзи поднялся. Он догадывался, что будет, стоит ему прыгнуть в воду. И он еще ни разу не купался в горной реке. Вэй Ин мог просто попросить поплавать с ним, но так было интереснее.   
  
Ванцзи снял сапоги, скинул верхнее одеяние, следом за ним стянул нижние одежды.   
  
Ледяной ветерок трогал кожу. Еще пара шагов вниз — и прыжок. Он никогда раньше не бросался вниз головой в ледяную воду. Она окутала его, поглотила, Ванцзи выгнулся, изгибаясь в темных путах собственных волос.   
  
Вэй Ин схватил его за руки, словно затаившийся в реке весёлый дух, дернул вверх, и оба они вынырнули на поверхность.   
  
Вэй Ин смеялся. Его смех разносился над рекой и над скалами, заглушая крики птицы, легкий шорох ветерка и журчание реки, заполнял все вокруг, звенел в ушах.   
  
Вэй Ин прильнул к Ванцзи всем телом, скользкий и холодный. Обнял за шею и зашептал на ухо:  
  
— Ты что, совсем не испугался, раз нашел время раздеться, Лань Чжань? Представляешь, что могли сотворить со мной похотливые духи?  
  
Ванцзи покачал головой и поцеловал его в губы. Легкое прикосновение, проникновение, ласка. Язык трогал кончик языка, потом погрузился чуть дальше. Голова кружилась, кожа горела.   
  
Он сжал волосы Вэй Ина на затылке, прижал его рот к своему, другой рукой приподнял за ягодицы и подсадил себе на бедра. Скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, поглаживая дырку, проникая глубже и снова лаская.  
  
Они оба двигались как во сне. Долгом тягучем сне без начала и конца, из которого остается в памяти только пара бесстыдных сцен и ощущение жара и желания.   
  
Вэй Ин приподнялся, и Ванцзи скользнул в него. Пальцы его ног едва касались дна.   
— Мы утонем, Лань Чжань, ты нас утопишь, — бормотал Вэй Ин, сцепив руки у него на шее, — вода такая горячая, это все из-за тебя...  
  
Ванцзи снова закрыл его рот ртом, не давая больше сказать ни слова. Воздух вокруг них горел, Ванцзи казалось, что кожа — открытый огонь, каждый вдох наполнял его запахами соли, хвои, речной воды, густых длинных волос, которые он целовал.   
  
— Говорят, — далекий голос звучал словно из другого мира, — река Юнмин самая чистая. Никакой нечисти в ней нет, точно!  
  
— Не знаю. Может, нечисть была, но Ханьгуан-цзюнь или его предки уничтожили всех.  
  
Ванцзи и Вэй Ин посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, мой дорогой супруг, — зашептал Вэй Ин ему на ухо. Ванцзи прижал его теснее, отчего тот застонал. — Не делай так... А то я не остановлюсь...  
  
Ванцзи чуть нахмурился и вместе с ним оттолкнулся от каменистого дна и отплыл в тень голубой сосны. Ее низко нависшая над водой крона скрыла их от путников.  
  
Вещи лежали под большим белым камнем, Ванцзи мог рассмотреть блеск ножен Бичэня под верхними одеждами. Он поднял одну руку над водой и осторожным жестом призвал его. Меч, покорный малейшему движению, лег ему в руку. Голоса приближались.   
  
— На нашу долю совсем ничего не осталось! — вздохнул один.  
  
— Ничего, помощь нужна повсюду...  
  
Вэй Ин чуть сжал его ягодицами, стиснул бедра и снова застонал.   
— Как хорошо, Ханьгуан-цзюнь... Я почти кончаю... Вот-вот, еще немного...  
  
Ванцзи закрыл глаза на миг, не в силах больше держать себя в руках. И все же из последних сил поднял руку, направляя Бичэнь.   
  
С шумом рухнула на дорогу к речке кривая ель, а поверх — осыпались острые белые камни. Вода в реке зашумела, поднимаясь сверкающей воронкой к небесам.  
  
Голоса сначала смолкли, потом послышались возгласы. Ванцзи почти не слышал их, он стиснул бедра Вэй Ина и направлял его, заставляя с каждым разом насаживаться все глубже и стонать громче.  
  
— Речной похотливый дух! Он здесь! Туда не пройти!  
  
— А говорил — река чистая!  
  
— Смотри, какой сильный!  
  
Их возгласы потонули в криках и мольбах Вэй Ина, Ванцзи зажал ему рот рукой, но тут же убрал и принялся целовать его лицо.  
  
Живота коснулись пальцы Вэй Ина, тот сжал свой член между их телами, потер головкой пониже пупка.   
  
— Сейчас....  
  
Ванцзи уже ничего не видел и не слышал, наслаждение оглушило его. Он кончил, зная, что Вэй Ин кончает вместе с ним. И сам не понял, отчего они вдруг оба обрушились в воду с головой.   
  
  
Три юных заклинателя в белых одеждах, с лобными лентами смотрели на них во все глаза, когда Ванцзи с мечом на поясе и гуцинем за спиной возник перед ними. Он с легкостью убрал с дороги и сосну, и камни и выглядел как обычно безупречным. Только волосы были немного влажными.  
  
С ним рядом стоял учитель Вэй.   
  
Заклинатели не поверили своим глазам.  
  
Поклонились и принялись расспрашивать, перебивая друг друга:  
  
— Вы вернулись? Уничтожили речного духа? Вы же идете в Облачные глубины?  
  
Вэй Ин хмыкнул и взглянул на Ванцзи. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся ему.   
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, учитель Вэй! — говорили им юные заклинатели.


End file.
